living with one direction
by TeamReth
Summary: Mae's mum dies so is forced to live with her dad simon cowell and live with the xfactor contestants wilol their there be romance in the air for mae. sorry about the crap summary.  rated T for swearing


" I love you." Where the last words Reth said to me before he disapeared. I use to cry in bed and refuse to leave the house wishing he would come back for me so i didnt feel so abandoned. He was just so bright in the darkness of my heart, he lit me up and filled me with warmth. Sadly, that was gone hidden in the dephths of the black hole in my soul. " Rosalie are you listening" Cried Miss Berta slamming her fists down on my desk. I quickly sat up and gave her a stunning smile as if to answer her question. " i'll take that as a no then ,Miss Pray. This is the sixth time today you have disturebed my lessons. I have no choice than a letter home" she smirked as if it brung her joy to hurt me . I groaned. " Do you have to. My parents are stressed enough at the moment, they dont need more added onto to that like seeing your ugly face." Giggles erupted around the class but of course Miss Berta was not amused and barked at me " The principals office know." I stood up and grabbed my stuff and shuffled out the class room. When i made it to the waiting room for the office i sat down on their hard, brown, plastic chairs. " Here again Rosalie" Asked Debbie the recepsonist. " Yer guess so i think im finally warming to these chairs" I pulled out my phone whilst i waited for Mrs Cane are principal. I had one text from an unknown number. My heart sped up, it could be Reth, but probaly not seeing as he was a fairie who didnt own a mobile. I opened the text and scouled it was Evie my stupid cousin. I was shocked at what it said. ' Rosalie i just happened 2 be in v area wiv lend:) Waz wondering if u wanted 2 catch up. A.S.A.P xxx Luv E I sighed i didnt particually like Evie cause of the whole Reth thing and shewas such a prissy girly girl. Plus she thought she was all that her being an empty one and all if she knew what i was she wouldnt feel so special, but of course i told Rasoli i wouldnt. I tried to seem kind and caring in my reply. Sure of course i wouldxxx Im 3 friday where u thinking of go-in:P Frum R I just couldnt get myself to put luv at the end. Sometimes wished she hadnt found my aunty and stayed a secret. "Miss Pray, my office now." Said Mrs Cane forceing her pearly white into a toothy smile. I got up and waved to Debbie and walked into the office after Mrs Clane, Swinging the door shut. " So what have you done this time" Asked Mrs Cane rubbing her temples. " Nothing" I exclamied throwing my hands up into the air. " That is not what Miss Berta told me. She said you where purspley not paying attention to her and was cheeky to her when she told she was sending a letter home by calling her ugly." Responded Mrs Clane. " First of all if you already knew what i had done why did you ask god common sense. Second no one says ' cheeky' anymore so get that out your head. And lastly that so not what happened." I picked at my nail whilst i waited for her to process what i had just said. " ROSALIE" she cried. i looked up to see that her pale face had gone red from anger and she was pulling at her loose grey hair which had fallen from her neat bun. " Just go you have detention all next week and are banned from football club for a week"  
>"For doing what" I screamed at her. She just shook her head. That was it i picked up my bag and ran out the door, down the long school corridors and out the gates all the way to the park. I sat there and wept my life was seriosly crap sometimes why cant i just be dead. " Rosalie is that you" Shouted a pretty blonde who was sat ontop of the water foutian with a fit black haired guy. I wiped away my tears and sat up. " um yeah" She jumped down onto the pavement her pink wedges made a load thwack as she did. I could now see that the blonde was Evie and the guy was Lend. I shifted uncomfortly as she walked over her gaze locked on me so hard i could pratically could of touched it. " Whats wrong where you just crying." Her face was full of real concern as she sat down on the bench with me. " No i wasnt. God, people stop acusing me of things." i yelled looking her in the face. Evie and Lend exchanged looks before saying. " Of course you werent" she lied" So i was thinking seeing as your already here we should have this catch up" Evies eyes looked hopeful so i couldnt bring myself to say no. " Fine, but i need to change first is that okay with yall" " Of course couz, Lets go"<br>When we got to mine no one was home so i wouldnt get in trouble for bunking. As if she could read my mind Evie asked " Shouldnt you be at school i know i should."  
>I swallowed hard the then decied i wouldnt lie. "Teachers are gay who give me detentions for nothing so i got pissed and bunked. I opened the door and ran up the stairs. " make yourselves at home." I ran into my room and looked into the mirror my blonde hair was scruffy and i had black panda eyes from my crying. I brushed my hair and put it in a braid and redid my make up. Then i went to my closet and picked out my bright blue topshop jeans a plain black vest top and my clue holster cardigan and finshed my look with some black pumps. I grabbe dmy purse and ran back down stairs. A flash of a brigtht light apperead in the kitchen. i screamed and Evie and Lend came out of the front room to see what was up. We bolted for the kitchen and was plesantly suprised to see a fairy gate with Reth stepping out of it. Evie grunted and looked at Lend with angry eyes. And all of a sudden i felt angry too if he thought he could leave me then just pop up randomly 3 months later her was wrong. " Rosalie, my love_" he didnt finish the sentance because i slapped him around the face hard enough to hurt the lousy fairie. " ouch.." screached Reth as Evie and Lend face filled with suprise. " You bastard get out of my kitchen" i screached back. Coping Miss Berta i slammed my fist down on the counter. Reth turned and glared at Evie " This is your doing what have you done to her." Reth said in an icy voice which made me shiver. " Nothing, but i so wish i had. Go Rosalie why did you do that." Lend chuckled at Evies remark. " You little" Reth was about to go at Lend when i pushed in front of him and crossed my arms across my chest. Reth face lifted into a smile. " Yes my love why did you slap me it terribly hurt."<br>I waited for a minute not actullaly sure why i did do it " i did it because...im...um angry yes thats it. Im pissed that you just ran off and ditched me then come strolling back in thinking every thing was peachy."  
>" launge my love and of course you should be angry at me i did a terrible thing." My jaw dropped did Reth just say he was terrible this was umm well unexpected. " wait what you admit to her when you do a terrible thing but not with me. God Reth way to make people feel special." Evie said shaking her head whilst giving reth daggers. Reth chuckled at this " Thats because Evelyn i had nothing to apolgise for when i was with you. I did what was best for my people by trying to get you come back. But with Rosalie im doing whats best for me. Which includes being happy and i did do a terrible thing. I lied" I swallowed at this as evie carried on ranting at him. I felt reths eyes on me ignoring her. Was he lying when he said he loved me? I really wished i was wrong but what else could he have lied about. " Reth did you even hear a word i just said you ase hole." Whined Evie god im sorry but she was getting on my nerves. " shut the fuck up a second would you evie." I rather loudly yelled back. She stopped having a go at reth and turned to look at me with a stony face. " Thank you. Reth what did you lie about." i felt my voice grow quiet at the end of the sentance. Reth took my hand in his which i quickly yanked away. " My love i lied about what rasoli said. Please dont be mad." He told me trying to me to look at him but it wasnt hard as soon as i heard what he said my brain jumped into overload and i jerked head up to look at him. " whos rasoli?" asked evie looking at my shocked expression. " A very powerfull spirit of all elements" i answered keeping my eyes locked on reth for any trace of a lie. " what did he really say." i asked reth scared of what he might say. " he said that you where right and is 1 year not seven i lied to keep you from knowing you had no time left i just wanted you to be happy my love please forgive me"<br>" A year that means" i counted on my fingers. " 2 months god dammit you bastard i have 2 months and you abandon me with saying i had plenty of time ill kill you." i screeched trying to get my hands on his neck so i could strangle him. " why what happends in 2 months" Evie voice full with wonder.  
>" I stop being human." i whispered turning around and running upstairs to pack. I heard reth calling me to come back but i shut my bedroom door shut with all the force i had making the house shake. I grabbed my purple duffel bag and stuffed in a loads of clothes. food and drink from my mini fridge and all the money from my piggy bank. I quickly scribbled down a note for my mum saying i was running away and opened my window and climbed down the water pipe. If i ran away and started somwhere new naybe in wouldnt have to fullfill the prophecy. The prophecy says that the summer girl will be given as a barginig chip to the angels to stop the war bewtween heaven and hell. I was the summer girl with long blond hair a deep choclate eyes who had powers over the sun and had white fluffy wings that where so bright it hurt to look at them. i dont use my wings for if i do i will be easier to find. My dad was the sun angel who was second in command for god who was his brother he came down to earth and fell in love with my mum who is a summer pixie yes there are pixies she got pregant with. God did not approve so sent for me to be killed but when they came dad defeated them all except for juleon who struck my dad throw the heart. He died and me and my mum went into hidding so i was a rather powerful. what would happend is that the demons and souless like vampires where looking for me to give the angels to say that they end the war. This is becvause the devil my other uncle knows that god wants me so it would be the perfect offer. <div> 


End file.
